Increasing market penetration of wireless-communication or, simply, “wireless” devices, such as cellular telephones, radios, global-navigation-satellite-system (GNSS) receivers and the like, is generally premised on reducing costs associated with deployment of such devices while maintaining or improving performance and/or adding features thereto. One way to accomplish this task is to continually improve upon the components that perform electronic functions for wireless communications. For example, through continuous improvement of such components, newer generations of such wireless devices are routinely deployed in smaller packages with more processing power and lower power consumption, yet cost less than their earlier counterparts.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.